70's meets the 2008's
by star3catcher
Summary: Self-insertion. Serina and Miguel go back in time to the 70's. There, the gang learns about the future and it's strange ways...


**I always liked "That 70's Show", and always noticed how badly they would react to our future ways, so I'm making this story to put those notices into reality. It will be funny!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, why the heck would I make it into a fic when I could make it into a real episode? Duh!**

Serina was down in the basement in a lab coat laughing like a complete maniac.

Serina: YES! YES! BWAHAHA! IT'S ALMOST FINISHED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

The lights flipped on.

Miguel: Aunt Edie says to keep it down.

Serina: Oh! Miguel! You ruined my mad scientist moment!

Miguel: Well sorry! But all the power you're using is making my games black-out! What are you even making?!

Serina: Glad you asked, it's a TIME MACHINE!

Miguel: Cool... but, time machines don't work.

Serina: That's where you're wrong! This one does!

Miguel: Riiiiggghhhhhtt...

Serina: It does! See!

She threw off her lab coat and pulled him in the time machine with her.

Miguel: What are you doing?!

Serina: We're going to the past!

Miguel: What?! But my game's on pause!

It was too late though, Serina flipped the switch and there was a big flash.

Serina: Behold! The DINOSAURS!

Miguel: Mmhmm... oh, what do you call that one? A HOUSEasaures?!

Serina: What?

She turned around to see that they were not in the dinosaur age, but a time that seemed to be modern-aged.

Serina: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Miguel: Well, looks like your little machine succeeded in taking us... hmmm, nowhere! C'mon, let's go ask the people in this house if we can use their phone.

He walked up to the door, Serina followed.

Serina: It will WORK! It just needs a few adjustments!

They knocked on the door, Red answered.

Red: What do you kids want?

Miguel: Uh, can we use your phone? My dim-witted cousin got us lost.

Serina: Oh I'll show you dim-witted!

Red: Hey! No blood on the padio! And sure, you can use it. The sooner you leave, the better.

Serina and Miguel walked when they were spotted by Kitty.

Kitty: Oh! Look, what cute little angels!

Now, if you would so kindly understand, me and Miguel consider ourselves to be very normal, non-cute, 21th century kick-butt kids. So as you all know, we hate being called "cute little angels".

Miguel: Uh... can we use your phone?

Kitty: Oh sure!

Serina: Thank you.

Miguel started dialing the number. That lucky, Serina had to listen to Kitty.

Kitty: You know, both your clothes seem a little flashy. Where did you get them?

Serina: Flashy?

Serina was wearing a "Hannah Montana" t-shirt, a pair black girly jeans, and silver and pink tennis shoes.

Miguel was wearing a big, blue-plaid, open front shirt over a regular white t-shirt. He was also wearing black boyish pants, and black tennis shoes.

Kitty: Yes, flashy. Who's that girl on your shirt?

Suddenly, Serina finally saw how old-fashioned this place was. I mean, their phone was connected to the wall, and had a _cord_. Hardly anybody has cord phones anymore!

Serina: Um, excuse me? But do you know the year by any chance?

Kitty: Sure, it'd um... 1970.

Serina grew pale and stared at her. Miguel came over.

Miguel: I kept trying to call, but it's like the number doesn't even exist!

Serina: Miguel... we're in the 70's.

Miguel: What?

Serina turned round and screamed in his face.

Serina: We're in the 70's!

Kitty: Well of course you're in the 70's, what do you think the year was? 2008?

Kitty laughed in her creepy way. Serina and Miguel nodded.

Both: Yes!

Kitty didn't hear.

Kitty: There are other kids downstairs, why don't you go down and play.

Apparently she forgot to mention that the "kids", were actually teens. Serina and Miguel went downstairs.

Meanwhile, in the basement-

Eric saw them coimng down.

Eric: Hey, hey, hey! Hey! Hey! No kids in my basement!

Serina: Oh shut your yap nerd, your mom invited us down.

Serina plopped down on the couch in between Jackie, and Fez.

Jackie: Oh ew! No, no little kids by me! Wait- those are cute shoes!

Serina: Thank you!

Miguel: Girls...

Eric: Okay, why are you here?!

Miguel: You really have a problem with listening don't you? We just said that your mom invited us down.

Hyde: Yeah Forman, your mom invited them down!

Eric: Don't... encourage them.

Donna: Who are you?

Serina: I'm Serina, and this is my cousin Hannah-Hater.

Miguel: Would you stop calling me that! My name is Miguel.

Kelso: Who's Hannah?

Serina pointed to her shirt.

Serina: That's Hannah, Hannah Montana.

Kelso: Oh! Your shirt's name is Hannah?

((Back-round laughter))

Everyone stared at Kelso with that, what-the-heck-you-idiot look.

Serina: No... the girl on my shirt name's Hannah. Well, her real name is Miley.

Miguel: Hey, what 'cha playing?

Fez: Pong.

Miguel: jeez... haven't seen that video game in a long time.

Eric: What are talking about? It just came out.

Serina: Yeah, besides, I thought you LLLOOOOOOVVVVEEEEDDD video games!

Miguel: Not if they're lame video games!

Kelso: Pong is not lame!It's a game of skill, smarts...

Serina: I brought my GameBoy.

Serina pulled out a red, GameBoy advanced SP and started playing Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Kelso: Oh...

He went by her and was lost in the game.

Kelso: Can I play?

Serina: No way man! You'll break it!

Kelso: C'mon! Please?!

Serina: No.

Kelso: Can I play it now?

Serina: No.

Kelso: Can I play it now?

Serina: No.

Kelso: Can I play it now?

Serina: No.

Kelso: Can I play it now?

Serina: Yes.

Kelso: Really?

Serina: NO!

**Serina and Miguel are stuck in the 70's! What will happen? Find out, next chapter!**

**Miguel: Hey... you're not putting me in one of your dumb stories again are you?**

**Me: No... Read&Review! Now! Please? If you don't, there won't BE a chapter 2!**

**Miguel: Ah ha! So you are!**

**Me: Who cares?**


End file.
